The One With Three Eyes
by narashi1000
Summary: He fled from his village. He fled from death and destruction at the hands of three armies. He ran till his body dropped from exhaustion. As he passes out he sees his death, or is it his salvation in the form of a dog mask wearing ANBU. What will become of this child only time will tell. What powers will he unlock? Gaze into this boys eyes. The eyes with the power of three...
1. Chapter 1: Escape from annihilation

A/N: Hello guys my name is narashi1000 and welcome to my first fanfic. Now this with be a Naruto story that will revolve around my OC. There will be a pairing. Who will it be is already set in stone and you guys won't know until I feel the time is right. I want to develop my characters personality and past before I get him a love life. No point in rushing a relationship five chapters in. My character will be strong almost godlike but not right off the bat. My OC will get progressively get stronger over time.

Now as the title dictates my character will have three eyes. How he will have three eyes?...

Well to figure out you need to read on and stick around. And remember the story is AU **NOT **canon so don't flame me for scenarios or other small things that don't fit in canon.

Anyway enough babbling and ranting from me let's get to reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its elements. Kishi does. All I own is my phone, any/all original content of my story and my copies of Naruto that I legally purchased or received as gifts.(hey that means I own Naruto in a very small insignificant and unimportant way. Yay! Or does it….[insert depression here])

Chapter 1: Escape from annihilation

'_I need to keep running. Can't stop. If I do then I'm dead. Just like the rest…..'_

So he continued to run nonstop without rest. Only able to continue on with running for three days strait was because of ration pills. What he was running from was simple. He was running from his home.

Well what was left of it that is. If there is anything left of it.

A combined army of ninja from three different villages attacked his home village. They outnumbered the defense force 7:1. It was a slaughter on the defense forces part.

But at least they didn't go down without a fight.

And what a fight it was. They managed to keep the invaders at bay for a week before they finally broke through the line, and that's when everything went downhill.

When they broke through the line the village descended into chaos. The defenders were slaughtered, buildings were raised and the village was pillaged for anything of value.

Everyone was dead. Family, friends, shinobi, kunoichi, civvies everyone.

Except one 7 year old boy. Who by nothing short of a miracle and an extremely large amount of luck managed to evade enemy ninja attacking his village and those patrolling the country's boarders to stop those escaping and got away.

He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere that wasn't your now empty and destroyed village or the villages that attacked was better right?

As he was running he didn't notice an exposed root and he tripped over it. Falling face first into the ground.

'_I need to get back up before they catch up to me. If they catch up its over.'_

He tried getting back up on his feet but they kept giving out on him. Fatigue finally catching up to the boy. So he tried crawling away but he didn't get much farther do to his body beginning to stop all basic motor functions. Too exhausted to keep going he pulled himself next to a tree and sat there. Waiting for his demise.

He heard someone approaching. He tried to reach for a kunai in his right side kunai pouch so he can defend himself in some way. He knew it was futile, but he wanted to go down kicking.

But his body was against him and he couldn't move his arms. So he did the only thing he could do. He just sat there and waited for his killer to arrive. He would sit there and watch as the killer plunged cold steel into his body. Effectively ending his short life. The edges of his vision were getting black and he knew he was on the verge of passing out. He took solace into knowing at least he won't feel the pain of dying. As his vision got darker and his eyelids became heavy his body finally succumbing to the exhaustion of running for three days; he began to cry. Because he wasn't able to fulfill his promise.

'_Dad I'm sorry. I didn't make it out. I didn't get to live my life out like you wanted me to. Dad please don't be mad at me when Kami reunites me with you and the rest of our family.'_

(With Konoha ANBU)

Before he succumbed to darkness and unconsciousness he saw his killer. A tall man with a mask that looked like a dog, and gravity defying silver hair.

Konoha ANBU captain Kakashi Hatake, ANBU call sign Inu, was returning to Konohagakure after successfully completing a S-rank mission. He was traveling through the trees contemplating on what to do once he arrived back at the village.

'_Hmm… what should I do when I get back? I won't be able to go on another mission for a couple weeks, my friends are all out on long term mission, and I finished the lasted 'Icha Icha' while on the mission. Huh, what to do…..'_

While he was pondering on what to do once he got back he notices someone leaning against a tree. The mystery person looked exhausted and on the verge of unconsciousness, so he went in for a closer look. He notices the said person is a young boy at least 7 years of age. He was wearing a tattered black T-shirt with ruined black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals that looked about ready to fall apart. He had silver hair that went down to his mid back with the bangs fading to black to the ends and three lines a lighter shade of gray going from his forehead all the way down to the ends. He had dark blue eyes with flecks of gold surrounding his pupils and outer rim of his irises. Upon closer inspection Kakashi saw the boy was wearing a headband on his forehead. The village symbol that was on the headband made Kakashi widen his eyes in surprise.

On the boys headband was the symbol of the ninja village of Dokugakure.

Kakashi knew what happened to Dokugakure because he passed through Doku no Kuni to get to his mission area. He didn't think anyone was able to get out of there. Hell HE had trouble getting out and he was just passing through.

'_To think someone actually made it out. Let alone a kid who looks like he just entered the academy. How did he do it?'_

Kakashi was studying the boy when he saw another symbol on the boys' headband and let out an audible gasp.

On the top right corner of the headband was a symbol of an eye with three tomoe on each side of the iris within the silica. In Dokugakure their ninja that had extra symbols on their headbands meant they were of a clan.

And apparently do to the symbol shown; this child is part of the strongest clan in Doku.

_He is part of that clan? So that would explain how he managed to get out. His clan is well known for their stealth capabilities. He might be all that's left of his clan… scratch that. He might be all that's left of his entire village.'_

He sees the boy trying to reach into his kunai pouch but his body won't respond. He may have gotten out of that hell but the child knew just because get got away that doesn't mean he is safe.

'_Whoever attacked his village might still be searching for him. I'm taking him with me back to Konoha and once I get there I'm taking him to the hospital so he can get treated there. After I drop him off I'm heading to the Hokage tower. Hokage-sama needs to know about this.'_

Kakashi jumps down to retrieve the boy and get him to safety. As he approaches the kid faints from exhaustion and Kakashi notices he is crying.

'_He must be breaking down after everything he experienced the past week.'_

Kakashi picks him up and sets him on his back securely and sets off for Konoha as fast as he can.

"Don't worry kid I'm here to help you. Where I'm taking is safe and you can live out your life there. So hang on for a while till I get you to the hospital okay?"

Kakashi didn't expect a reply but he felt the child relax on his back and began to snore softly. Kakashi chuckled at this.

(With mystery ninja)

He was so close. He almost had that damned child where he wanted him, but that bastard Konoha ANBU just had to ruin it.

'_If that ANBU hadn't showed up I would have killed that boy and then be named a hero for ending that dreaded bloodline for good. Sigh….. well at least I'll be known for helping slaughter the rest of his clan.'_

And with that the unknown shinobi leaves the area. With the moonlight reflecting off his headband there was a symbol with what looked like clouds on it.

(Konoha hospital. 2 days later)

He opened his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. He shuts his eyes immediately and lets out a groan. He tries to open his eyes but much slower this time. When his eyes finally adjust to the light he sees that he is laying in a bed in a small room. The room was white with a small bathroom, a few chairs and a window overlooking a park. Upon closer inspection he notices that one of the chairs is occupied. Sitting in the chair was a tall man maybe 25 years old, has silver hair like his except the man's hair defies gravity and he had on a blue face mask covering the bottom part of his face. He was reading an orange book labeled 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He didn't know why but this man looked familiar. As he was trying to remember this guy he sees another mask hooked to his left leg.

It was a dog mask.

He remembers who this guy is. He remembers the one he saw before he passed out in the forest and begins to freak out.

'_This is the man I saw before I passed out. What's he doing here? Where am I? Did he bring me here to kill me? Maybe he is going to interrogate me on what I know about my clan jutsu and techniques then kill me afterwards. What the hell is going on?'_

He was obviously looking like he was about to have a meltdown cause the man saw him looking like he saw his life flash before his eyes.

'_I'm guessing this isn't the first time either.'_

It looked like in his freak-out the kid forgot Kakashi was in the room. So to prevent the boy from having an episode he reminded him that he was in the room in his trademark greeting.

"Yo"

It worked because the boy stopped his mental breakdown and looked at Kakashi. When he saw him his eyes were filled with pure unadulterated fear.

"Umm… hi?"

"Well I see we are getting off to a good start." Kakashi replies lazily getting a sweat drop out of the boy.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. I brought you here to get treated for severe chakra exhaustion and other minor injuries after I found you in the forest while on my way back from a mission."

The boy went wide eyed at that statement. _'He saved me? This man who doesn't know who I am found me, and took me with him to get me to a hospital to get me help?'_

"You brought me here?"

"Yep."

"After you found me in the forest?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you then took me with you to get me treated at a hospital?"

"That's right."

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"Nope."

The boy looked relieved.

"Unless you give me a reason to." The man said with an eye smile.

The boy face faults at that statement. "Good to know." The man chuckles at this.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, but I'm on duty with ANBU so when we leave this room and when you see me in the future with my ANBU mask on refer to me as Inu."

"Ok then Kakashi I understand."

"Good to know. Now that you my name I still don't know yours, so what's your name?"

"Narashi…. My name is Narashi Merano. Kakashi Where are we?"

"Well Narashi welcome to Konohagakure."

And that wraps up chapter 1 of the One With Three Eyes.

I hope you guys liked the chapter. This is my first fic so please show some constructive criticism please. This is going to be a learning experience for me so give me some pointer so I can make my stories better in the future.

So you guys got a hint as to what my OC has for a bloodline and why the story is called what it is. What it is wellllll….. You guys are going to have to wait till later to know what it is. As for the back story I wanted my OC to have a reason to be in Konoha so he ran from his village when it fell to a combined force of unknown ninja from three different villages. You guys got a hint as to one of the villages identities. The others will be revealed in time, but for now it's time for my OC to meet the Hokage. How will that turn out… tune in next time to find out.

This is narashi1000 saying thank you and good night. (Quite literally for me it was 4:00 in the morning when I finished this chapter)


	2. Chapter 2: Salvation

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of The One With Three Eyes. If you decided to stick around and read on then you get an internet cookie. For those who read and left; I hope you guys will come back. Just remember the internet cookie jar is on top of the fridge.

As I stated in the first chapter Narashi (the OC) will be meeting the Hokage and to find out whether he stays in Konoha or he will go somewhere else in the hopes of finding a new home. What will be revealed in this meeting? Will Narashi stay or leave? Does Kakashi want to stab Narashi in the back while he sleeps? Will I stop asking questions and get on with the story?

To answer the two first questions you have to read the chapter. For the third question no. Kakashi will not stab him in the back. Why not? Read on and find out. And for the last que-[gets head bashed in by impatient readers with a desk lamp]-ok I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto; not me. All I own is my thoughts.

Chapter 2: Salvation

"Konohagakure?" asks Narashi.

"Yes Narashi. Konohagakure 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves'." Replies Kakashi.

Narashi thinks for a bit. He is still in the hospital recuperating from fatigue and other injuries. He is in Konoha; the most powerful village in the shinobi world. Well powerful to statistics. Dokugakure can give the mighty Konoha a run for its money any day in its prime. Dokugakure was never considered a major village due to being located in a minor nation and its isolationist views of staying out of any major conflict like the Great Shinobi Wars. Also it was considered a minor ninja village because of its low population numbers, but it made up quantity with quality. Dokugakure is known for pushing out some of the world's best ninja.

'_Well it used to now. Now all it is is a giant pile of rubble.'_

"How can you hide a village in leaves? I bet you that you can see the village walls from a mile away."

Kakashi narrows his one eye," Oh really now? I would like to know how your village was so 'hidden'."

Narashi narrows his eyes and gives Kakashi a death glare, " My village Dokugakure 'The Village Hidden in the Caves' was the best village at being hidden; better than Takigakure and their one entrance hidden behind a waterfall. Doku was built inside a cave system within a mountain range which is a maze that you can get lost in if you don't know where you're going or don't have an escort. Well it used to be until we were attacked. Someone must of told then how to bypass the caves because only chunin, jonin and clans knew how to navigate those caves. Well whoever betrayed us better be rotting in the stomach of the shinigami because whoever did it got everyone killed! EVERYONE! All the ninja and civilians. My friends, my family. All gone. They're all dead…." Narashi begins to cry. He cried because he saw all he knew and loved killed and obliterated, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. Not one DAMN THING!

'_This must be affecting him a lot more than I thought it would. Just what did he experience?' _Kakashi thought. Narashi obviously saw things that someone his age should have never seen happened, but do to others and their greed and fear have just effectively scared this child for life. And he may never be able to recover fully from this trauma. Not alone at least.

Kakashi slowly got out of the chair he was sitting in and walked up to Narashi who now dissolved into sobbing hysteria. Kakashi sits down on the bed next to Narashi and put his right arm around Narashi's shoulders. Narashi looks up at Kakashi and he nods. "It's ok go ahead." Narashi leans into Kakashi and sobs into his flak jacket. This goes on for ten minutes until Narashi is able to calm down.

"'Sniff'… Thank you Kakashi."

"You're welcome Narashi. You needed a shoulder so I leant mine. While I don't know what it's like to see your home get destroyed I know what it's like to lose your friends and family." As he says this he thinks of Obito, Rin and his Dad 'The White Fang of Konoha'. Then to Kakashi's surprise Narashi hugs him.

"Thank you for helping me Kakashi Tou-san."

A nurse passing by saw everything and had hearts in her eyes. _'KAWAII! My heart strings are at the breaking point! Plus the boy is adorable. Look at his eyes and the colors of his hair. He is just so… cute…. AAAHHHHHHH!'_

Narashi felt a shiver go down his back." I have a bad feeling that my life just might get difficult in the future." Coincidentally Kakashi felt a shiver down his spine at the same time. "You're not alone on that one." Kakashi gets off the bed and puts on his ANBU mask. "Well if you are feeling good enough now we can head to the Hokage tower and meet with the Hokage to see about you staying here in Konoha."

"Ok. Just let me get dressed and get my stuff." Narashi then grabs his bag and goes into the bathroom. A few minutes later Narashi exits the bathroom wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black ANBU style pants, black shinobi sandals and a dark gray trench coat that went down to his knees, had sleeves that ended at the elbows and a hood that was currently down. On the back of the trench coat was the symbol of his clan. An eye with three tomoe on both sides of the iris colored red. Also the ends of the sleeves and edges were colored silver. "Ok Kakashi I'm ready."

"Okay before we leave remember from now on when I wear this mask refer to me as my ANBU name."

"Ok Inu. Let's go talk to the Hokage." Kakashi eye smiles and puts a hand on Narashi's shoulder and disappears in a leaf shunshin.

(In front of the Hokage tower)

Just outside of the Hokage tower Narashi and Kakashi appear out of a shunshin. Narashi looks disoriented. "Man I'm never going to be able to get used to the sunshin am I?"

"You have experienced the shunshin before?" Kakashi asked.

Narashi replied, "Yeah. My dad used it a lot to get to places inside and outside of the clan compound. He sometimes brought me along to attend clan business so I knew how the clan ran. My dad was the clan head so I'm the heir."

'_So he is the clan heir…huh… Hokage-sama will like to know this.'_

"Clan heir eh? I'm sure you'll do fine here in Konoha. Now let's go meet the Ho-"

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS RETURNED!" Shouts a man that is running up to the duo with one a look of surprise; the other with a look of annoyance.

'_Really Gai. Not right now.'_

"Kakashi! How is my eternal rival this youthful afternoon? I see you just returned from a mission just as I have. Damn… you arrived 20 seconds ahead of me. For this I shall do 500 push-ups. If I can't do that then its 1000 crunches, and if I can't do that then its 10 laps around Konoha's wall. Then if I ca-"

"Hmm… Did you say something Gai?" Kakashi lazily replies.

The man now known as Gai looks shell shocked, "DAMN YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR TOO HIP ATITTUDE!"

Kakashi was cleaning out his ear, "Gai you're going to make half of Konoha deaf and as you can see I'm on duty with ANBU, so don't refer to me by my real name. I'm going to talk to the Hokage about letting my friend here stay in Konoha. I found him while on my way back up against a tree on the verge of passing out from chakra exhaustion and fatigue." Kakashi gestures to Narashi who is looking confused about the transaction between him and Gai.

That's when Gai notices Narashi and introduces himself, "Why hello there young one. Don't be afraid for I am Konohas legendary beautiful Green Beast Maito Gai!" Narashi has an odd look on his face. How is anything about Gai 'beautiful '? Gai was wearing spandex an odd shade of green with orange leg warmers and a Konoha jonin flak jacket. He had black hair in a bowl cut and the biggest eyebrows he has ever seen. Narashi was afraid that if he poked them they would react to his touch and run off.

"I see you are mesmerized by my youthfulness. It's okay most people are, but enough about me. Tell me what is your name child?" Gai asks.

"Uhh…My name is Narashi Merano?"

"Ahh and such a youthful name. Narashi I see you going places in the future. With the power of youth on your side you can achieve anything you want in life. Youth is what drives us and makes our village prosper. Once you develop a youthful mindset you can become the greatest shinobi in this village." Gai finally finishes his monolog much to Kakashi's relief. Narashi is so confused about Gai and his obvious obsession with 'youth' he responds to Gai's speech in the only way he can.

"What?" replies Narashi. While Kakashi is brimming to the rim with joy and amusement Gai looks like he is about to have a mental breakdown.

Gai grabs his hair and screams at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOO! ANOTHER ONE HAS FALLEN TO KAKASHI'S HIP ATITTUDE!" Gai then looks down a Narashi with fire in his eyes. Narashi fears he made a horrible mistake, "DON'T WORRY NARASHI I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Kakashi; knowing what Gai was about to do grabs Narashi and shields his eyes and tells him, "Whatever you do don't look!" So Narashi kept his eyes shut tight and after a few seconds he thought he heard waves.

After 30 seconds the sounds of waves stops and Narashi sees Gai in his thumbs up pose. Kakashi has developed a rather large sweat drop and people; civilians and ninja alike all had expressions of shock. All looking like they're scarred for life.

'_What the hell did everyone just see? By the looks on their faces it's probably for the best that I didn't see it.' _Narashi thought. Kakashi looks like he recovered first and addresses Gai.

"Gai….what do we keep telling you about using that genjutsu. It put people in the hospital and ended ninjas their career. Besides Narashi here doesn't need any more mental scarring than necessary." Narashi grew a tick mark at that comment.

"HEY!"

"Anyway Gai I need to get to the Hokage and explain Narashi's story and go from there. Later." Kakashi then proceeds to enter the Hokage tower with Narashi right next to him.

"Alright then my eternal rival. Till me meat again I bid you farewell. YOSH!" Gai then runs off towards the training fields; leaving behind a large dust trail.

"Ummm…..Gai is uhhh….." Narashi tries to find a word that fits Gai but he couldn't think of one.

"Eccentric? Yes he is. As is quite a few of our ninja are." Kakashi finishes.

"I guess eccentric can work. I was thinking of along the lines of repressed childhood memories that scarred him for life, but meh. Eccentric is fine." Kakashi laughs at that.

"Well let's go meet the Hokage before we're interrupted again." Suggests Kakashi

"Agreed." Narashi agrees whole heartedly.

(In the Hokage's office)

Inside the Hokage's office the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was at his wits end. Why? Because he was at war with his worst enemy and bane of all kage everywhere.

Paperwork.

'_Kami when will this hell end?'_ Hiruzen thought as he slammed his head on his desk. When he lifted his head back up the stacks of paperwork looked like they grew an inch or two.

'_For fucks sake where is all this paper work coming from!'_ He was contemplating whether it was worth burning all this paper work when his saving grace was a knock on his door. He composes himself and gives out an audible 'enter' and he was surprised on who entered.

ANBU captain Kakashi Hatake wasn't who he was surprised about. He expected his arrival two days ago. What had him surprised was who was with Kakashi.

A young boy that is 7 years old standing at 4'11 with silver hair that went half way down his back with the ends fading into black tips and three lines a light shade of gray going all the way down the middle of his head. His eyes were dark blue with flecks of gold surrounding the pupils and outer edge of the irises. The boy was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black ANBU style pants and shinobi sandals. He was also wearing a dark gray trench coat with sleeves that ended at the elbows and went down to his knees; had a hood and the sleeve ends and edges were colored silver. On the back of the trench coat was an eye colored red. The eye had three tomoe on each side of the iris. On the boys forehead was a headband. The cloth was gray and on the plate was the symbol of Dokugakure, and on the top right of the plate was the same symbol of the eye on the boys coat which can mean one thing.

'_The boy must be from the Merano clan. Only Merano clan members wear that symbol. What he is doing here though?'_

"Ah Inu you've returned. Though you're late; I'll let slide this time. I see that the mission was successful?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. The mission was completed without a hitch. I'll deliver the written report within the next 24 hours." Replied Kakashi.

"That's good Inu. I'll be expecting it tomorrow, but my main concern right now is the young boy you brought with you."

"Yes Hokage-sama, but I believe that we will need some privacy to discuss this."

The Hokage thinks for a moment, "Very well then. Everyone except Inu and the boy leave this room immediately." The other ANBU members left the room. After they are gone the Hiruzen Paces up Privacy seals in the office. "Ok then. Kakashi remove your mask." Kakashi then removes his ANBU mask. "Ok Kakashi what is important enough that these measures are needed?"

Kakashi looks to Narashi, "Hokage-sama when I was returning from my mission I found him in a forest heavily exhausted and had some small injuries. I felt it was right to take with me back to Konoha to get treated at the hospital. When I found him I figured out he is from Dokugakure and when I passed though Doku no Kuni it looked like they were being attacked."

Hiruzen puts on a straight face," I see. Kakashi please continue."

"After I arrived back in Konoha I immediately went to the hospital. Where he was treated for sever chakra exhaustion, extreme fatigue and other minor injuries. I stayed with him while he recovered because I felt there were still people after him. It took 2 days for him to regain conscious. After he woke up he told me his name and that he is of the Merano clan; the clan heir apparently." Hiruzen eyes rose at that. "After that he felt well enough to come here to meet with you." Kakashi finished.

Hiruzen then looked at the young boy. He could tell the boy was nervous so Hiruzen puts on his grandfather face. "Well young man. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I'm the sandaime Hokage. Can you tell me what your name is?"

Narashi felt Hiruzen's aura change into a more comfortable presence and he couldn't but put a small smile on his face.

"Yes Sarutobi-san. My name is Narashi Merano. As Kakashi said I'm part of the Merano clan, and yes I am the clan heir. But I fear I may be all that is left though…." Narashi's smile disappears and is replaced with an expression of depression.

"Narashi I know this may be hard, but I need you to tell me what happened. What happened to your home village?"

Narashi looked like he was about to burst into tears again. He took a deep breath and managed to calm down. "I understand Sarutobi-san. I'll tell you everything that happened, but there be times where I will have to recollect myself."

"That's fine Narashi. Take your time."

Narashi then explains what happened. What started out as small skirmishes along the boarders then became a full on invasion force. He described how he saw his clan members getting sent out to deal with the enemy and fewer and fewer came back every time. He then went on to how the invading force had pushed the Doku forces all the way to the mountain range that hid the village. He told how they managed to hold off the invaders from getting in to their village and how the defense line finally broke and how the village was ransacked, how ninja and civilians were slaughtered and finally the village reduced to rubble.

After his description Narashi and Kakashi were sitting on the couch with Kakashi comforting Narashi who almost broke down again after retelling his experience. Hiruzen was giving off an aura of dread and anger.

'_How this child is alive is a miracle. Why did he have to experience war at such a young age? I should let him stay in Konoha. If I send him away who's to say the people who attacked him are still looking for him. I'm letting him stay in Konoha, but where will he stay?" _He looks over to Narashi and Kakashi. _'Hmm…maybe I can get Kakashi to look after him. The boy has seem to take Kakashi as a new father figure.'_

With his mind made up Hiruzen smiles. "Well Narashi I've decided to let you stay in Konoha." After hearing that Narashi has the biggest smile on his face. He runs at Hiruzen and hugs him crying tears of joy.

"THANK YOU SARUTOBI-SAN!" Hiruzen hugs Narashi back.

"You're welcome Narashi, but we do have one issue though?"

Narashi's smile disappears. "What? What's the issue?" he asked fearing the worst.

Hiruzen smiles at the boy. "Oh nothing to sever. It's just that I don't know where to put you." Hiruzen then puts on a pondering look. "Hmm…maybe there is a certain silvered hair ANBU captain can take you in?" He then looks at Kakashi. "Say Kakashi. Do you know anyone who fits my description?" He asks.

Kakashi shrugs lazily. "Sure why not. I would have offered anyway." He is then tackled by a black and silver blur. "Thank you Kakashi Tou-san!" says Narashi.

"What can I say. In the span of 2 days you grew on me" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Hiruzen then claps his hands. "Well now that is settled Kakashi I'll send you the papers to claim guardianship of Narashi tomorrow, but for now put your mask back on. You're still on duty Inu." Kakashi then places his mask back on his face just as Hiruzen took down the privacy seals. Just as he removes the last seal the office door bursts open and in came in a blond boy the same age as Narashi. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a spiral design on the front colored red and green cargo shorts. His eyes were a light shade of blue and he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Hey Hokage-jiji. Are you done with work right now?" asks the boy.

Hiruzen answered. "Yes Naruto I just finished up a meeting. So let's go out for lunch."

"Yea Hokage- jiji lets go get some Ichikarus." As he is about to leave the room he notices Narashi standing next to Kakashi.

"Hey jiji who is that?" He asks.

"Well Naruto he is new to Konoha. Due to certain events he's going to stay." Hiruzen says.

"Really? What happened? What made him come to Konoha to live here?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Naruto that is not my place to say it's up to him, but it doesn't mean he's going to tell you off the bat. So why don't you go and introduce yourself and get to know him." Hiruzen suggested.

"Ok jiji." Naruto then walked up to Narashi to introduce himself. _'I hope he doesn't hate me like the others.' _He stands in front of Narashi and extends his right hand with a big smile on his face. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage of Konoha. I hope we can get along and be friends." Said Naruto

Naruto's smile proves to be infectious because Narashi starts to smile. "Hello Naruto. My name is Narashi Merano. I hope we can be friends as well."

He doesn't know how, Naruto smile got bigger. "AWESOME! Say do you want to go get some Ichikarus with me and the old man?" Naruto asked.

Narashi looks towards Kakashi and he gives Narashi an eye smile." Go ahead. I'm still on duty with ANBU."

"Ok. Sure I'll go with you guys."

Naruto fist pumps the air. "Sweet. You're going to like Ichikarus. They make the best ramen EVER!" He says as he is dragging Narashi out of the office by his forearm.

"Narashi is what Naruto needs right now. A friend his age." Said Hiruzen.

"Yes. While Naruto needs Narashi; Narashi needs Naruto just as much, those two being friends is the best thing for them so far." Kakashi stated.

"Well I better catch up to then before Naruto makes the bill too high again." Says Hiruzen as he leaves his office for Ichikarus to catch up with the boys.

'_Well it looks like things are starting to look up.'_ Kakashi thought as he left to do his ANBU patrols.

And that's it for chapter 2 of TOWTE. Hope you guys like it.

Well Narashi is here to stay in Konoha and a new friendship is in bloom and Kakashi is Narashi's new father figure. How will that turn out? Next chapter Narashi will enter the academy to become a ninja for Konoha and try to make more friends. Will he be able to make more friends? Tune in to the next chapter to find out. Also; how do you guys like the encounter with Gai? I hope I captured Gai attitude enough to make it amusing.

I'm going to bed now. Took me 7 hours to finish this.


	3. Chapter 3: New beginings

A/N: Here is chapter 3 of TOWTE. First off I would like to thank those that favorited and followed my story. You guys are awesome and you get all the internet cookies. And I would like to give a big thanks to Ryuujin96 for giving me a few ideas for my story, and for his contributions he gets the entire jar.

Anyway if you guys have been noticing there has been typos and other misspellings in the last chapters. I would like to quickly apologize for that. I've been a little sleep deprived lately so I won't catch my mistakes as easily as I could be so bear with me on this guys.

So for this chapter Narashi is going to the academy. Meet new people and go through the hellish and boring lectures of a certain chunin. Maybe a certain blond will make them bearable. Well lets find out.

Disclaimer: Wouldn't be nice to see me own Naruto. I think so, but sadly it will never happen because Kishimoto owns it forever and ever.

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

(Kakashi's apartment 3 days later)

Narashi awakes to an ear piercing noise. Looking around he sees it's his alarm clock. It is currently 7:00 AM. He turns the alarm off and sluggishly gets out of bed. He slowly makes his way to the bathroom to get ready for the academy. As he prepares for the day he reminisces on how he got the opportunity.

(Flashback. 3 days ago at Ichikarus)

"_Well we're here." Says Naruto as they approached a small eating establishment._

_The entrance was covered by flaps. On the inside was a counter with ten bar stools. Behind the counter was a simple kitchen and in the kitchen was a middle aged man along with a young woman cooking what looks like ramen. Narashi looked at their menu and was a little disappointed._

'Is that all they serve here? Just ramen? Well I can't complain now because I don't want to look rude, and I haven't eaten anything in forever so I can't be picky.'_ He thought as Naruto chose a stool farthest to the left. So Narashi took the stool next to him._

"_Hey old man. Hi Ayame nee-chan."_

_The man looks at Naruto and smiles. "Ah Naruto. It's good to see you today. So? I take it you want the usual?" He asks._

_Naruto replies, "You bet old man, and get a miso for my friend here please?" _

"_Sure thing." He then goes and cooks their orders._

_The girl walks up to the boys. "So Naruto. Who's your friend here?" She asked._

"_Ayame nee-chan I would like you to meet my new friend Narashi Merano. He's new here in Konoha. Hokage-jiji said due to certain events he had to leave his home village."_

_Ayame looks to Narashi, "Hello Narashi. My name is Ayame Ichikaru and the old man back there is my dad. His name is Teuchi."_

"_Hey. I'm not that old. I still have a lot of years in me." Calls out Teuchi._

"_So Narashi, How did you end up in the village? What made you want to come here?" she asked._

_Narashi gets a sad look on his face, "I would like to tell you, but I don't feel comfortable talking about right now. Maybe when I get to know you better I'll tell you."_

_Ayame sees this is a touchy subject for him lets it drop. _'I wonder what happened to him. Well I shouldn't dwell on it. When he is ready he'll tell us.'

_So to brighten the mood she changes the subject. "Ok then, but how are you doing right now? How are you adjusting to the village?' she asked._

_Narashi's mood lightens up. "I'm doing ok right now. With the help of Kakashi tou-san I should be able to get used to Konoha being my new home in time."_

"_That's good to know. I hope that you'll come to like Konoha." Replied Ayame._

"_Yeah me too Narashi.I think you'll fit in just fine. Once the village gets past you being from a different village they will come around and like you." said Naruto with a big smile on his face._

_Narashi couldn't keep the small grin on his off his face, "Thank you both of you."_

_Teuchi comes over with two bowls of ramen, "Here you go boys. Narashi since this is your first time here and to welcome you to the village the first bowl is on us."_

"_Thank you Ichikaru-san." said Narashi._

_Teuchi gives out a hearty laugh, "Narashi please; no need to be formal. Just call me Teuchi."_

_Narashi nods and grabs a pair of chopsticks for Him and Naruto._

"_Itadakimatsu."_

_Narashi dips his chopsticks into the noodles and grabs a few strands and then places them in his mouth. After taking a few seconds to taste he was genuinely surprised. "Wow this is actually very good." So he starts to eat it with a little more vigor, but kept himself composed. Being a clan heir taught you some table manners. Narashi was half way done with his bowl when he looked over to Naruto and to his surprise; saw that in the time it took for him to get halfway through his bowl Naruto was already on his seventh bowl. _

'Holy shit! Does he have a black hole for a stomach or something? 'The fuck?'_ he thought with a sweatdrop._

_Five minutes later Narashi was getting a second bowl and Naruto was on his twelfth bowl when the Hokage arrived._

_Naruto notices him first, "Hey there Hokage-jiji. It's about time you got here."_

"_Well Naruto if you didn't run out of my office like a bat outa hell dragging Narashi behind you and waited a minute we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" replied Hiruzen._

_Naruto huffs and goes back to devouring his bowl of ramen. "So Naruto; how are you doing in the academy?"_

_Naruto looks to Hiruzen, "Boring as hell, but it will be worth it once I'm a ninja."_

"_The academy? What does that have to do with becoming a ninja?" asks Narashi with a look of skepticism._

"_The academy is for training the next generation of ninja for Konoha. Why does seem like a different concept to you?" Hiruzen asked._

"_Because in Dokugakure we didn't have an academy to teach us how to be ninja. To be a ninja you needed to get trained by your clan members, get trained by your parents or ask a jonin for training. For when you felt you were ready you had to display your skills in front of the four clan heads, four high ranking ninja and the Dokukage. To pass you had to either defeat or last five minutes against a chunin. I had just passed my trial when….." he began to trail off._

_Hiruzen looked surprised, _'That actually sounds like an effective way to get ninja. It had to be because of Doku's low population numbers, so they didn't have room or resources for weak ninja.'

"_So Narashi; technically you're a ninja?" asked Naruto._

"_Yes Naruto. Techincally I am. Well I was for Doku….." he trails off again._

"_So why don't you register with Konoha? You can continue being a ninja here."_

"_Because, I can tell that they're very few 7 year old ninja running around Konoha. I would feel like an outcast within the ranks and people I would be teamed up with would see me as a liability." Narashi explained looking downcast._

"_Then why don't you go to the academy? Then you can be a ninja with other our age." suggested Naruto._

_Narashi looks hopeful and looks towards Hiruzen, "Sarutobi-san is there a way for me to get into the academy as soon as possible?"_

_Hiruzen thinks about it for a bit, "Yes Narashi. I can get you into the academy, but since you just got out of the hospital I want you to rest for a couple more days before you can go."_

_Narashi has an excited look on his face, "I understand Sarutobi-san. Thank you very much."_

"_SWEET! Hokage-jiji can you get Narashi in the same class as me?" Naruto asked_

"_I don't know Naruto I'll see what I can do."_

"_Alrighty then I say we should celebrate. HEY OLD MAN! Another bowl please."_

"_Sure thing Naruto."_

_Hiruzen pats his pocket containing his wallet while crying anime tears. _'looks like I'm going to have to cut back a bit on smoking for a while.'_ He thought._

_One hour later the Hokage along with the two boys head back to the hokage tower where Naruto and Narashi talked to eachother about almost random things. When it started to get dark out Naruto went home to his apartment. Narashi was asleep when Kakashi came to get him. Kakashi carried him to his apartment in the shinobi housing district. He gets his keys out of his pocket and opens the door. It's a small two bed, one bath apartment. Kakashi heads to the spare bedroom and places Narashi on the bed. He then takes Narashi's coat, sandals and headband off. He hangs his coat on a hook on the door, puts the sandals at the foot of the bed and places his headband on the nightstand. Kakashi tucks Narashi in and leaves the room._

'So he's going to go to the academy? Well when he needs help with training I'll see what I can do to help.'_ Kakashi thought as he went in his room to get ready for bed._

(flashback end)

It was 7:20 and Narashi is about ready to walk out the door. His outfit the same thing he wore when he talked to the Hokage. This time he had two ninjato crisscrossing on his back. They were four feet long, the sheaths jet black, the handles grips are red with gold interlaced within the grips weaves, the hand guards are shaped as four pointed stars made out of gold with four rubies at the points. The blades are colored deep silver with tribal patterns on the blades; they are made out of chakra conductive medal. They were his mother's swords.

'_I would take Dad's sword as well, but that thing as heavy as fuck. It will be a while before I can even think about lugging that thing with me.' _He thought.

For a minute he thought about all the scrolls he went through yesterday with a grim look.

(flashback yesterday)

_Narashi was in his room looking though all the scrolls he brought with him when he fled Doku. When the invaders breached the village defensive line his dad give him five scrolls. One full of scrolls on the clan's taijutsu style, a second one filled with scrolls with clan ninjutsu and genjutsu, a third one contained the all of the Merano clan's funds, a forth one had his mothers and fathers swords stored in it along with custom kunai, shuriken and senbon, the last scroll was a letter from his dad._

_When Narashi began to read the letter he had to hold back tears._

'Narashi,

I don't have much time to write this, but if you're reading this then that means you made it somewhere safe. I just wanted to say that I love you and that you are able to live out a life the way you want to. Just remember that no matter what decisions you make I am proud of you. The four scrolls I gave contain mine and your mother's weapons, our clan taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu scrolls and all of our clan's funds. And whatever you do; just be careful, and watch out for ninja from the villages that attacked us. Look out for their village symbols. Goodbye and good luck Narashi. I love you.

Love,

Dad.

Shinara Merano; clan head of the Merano.'

_After reading the letter Narashi clutches it to his chest and sheds a few tears._

'I love you too dad.'

(end flashback)

Narashi took a deep breath to calm his emotions. He didn't need to be breaking down. He was about to walk out the door when Kakashi walked out of his room in full jonin attire.

"No ANBU work today?" he asked.

"No. It's more along the lines of I'm done doing work in the ANBU. I liked the work but I feel 8 years in ANBU is enough, so now I'm jonin and I plan on taking a team when graduation comes around." replied Kakashi.

Narashi is in deep thought, "I see… If you don't have a team by then; then maybe you can take me on as part of your team when I graduate?"

Kakashi thinks about this, "Hmm…. Maybe I will, but I won't make it a promise because I may have a team by then."

"I understand, but I just it's the thought that counts." says Narashi.

" Yeah it does. Besides, if you got assigned to me it would be a living hell." said Kakashi with an eye smile while Narashi sweat drops.

They both leave the apartment heading to the direction of the academy. "So Kakashi where are going? Narashi asked.

"Well I'm going to go train for a couple of hours, go have a drink or two with a good friend of mine and go to the bookstore to see if they have the latest 'Icha Icha' yet." Narashi gets flat look on his face. He knows what those books about. He found a copy in his dad desk drawer and got curios. His mother wasn't too happy about him finding that book. He shuttered thinking about the 'talk' he got from his mother when she found him with the book, and he still felt sorry for his dad when his mother gave him the biggest beat down Narashi has ever seen. "But before I do any of that I'm going to see you off at the academy." Narashi lets a small smile form on his face. "I'll also come pick you up when the academy is done for the day."

Narashi turns to Kakashi with a deadpan look on his face, "Are going to be on time or am I going to have to make my own way back home by myself? Because I don't feel like waiting three hours when I can get home by myself in less time."

Kakashi eye smiles, "I don't know; either or." Narashi face faults.

"Good to know…." said Narashi while Kakashi was laughing to himself.

(at the academy)

It took 15 minutes to get to the academy. When they arrived Kakashi wished Narashi luck and ran to go train. Narashi entered the building and went to the room he was assigned to. He hoped that the teacher was in the room at the time so he can introduce himself talk to him for a bit. To his luck the teacher was in the classroom. He looked like he was going through his lesson plans for the day. Narashi walked into the room. The door being opened got the teachers attention. The teacher was a chunin with brown hair done up in a pineapple style, he had brown eyes, tanned skin and a horizontal scar running across the bridge of his nose.

The chunin instructor looked over to Narashi, "Good morning. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Morning. This is my first day here and I was assigned to this room." replied Narashi.

"Ah.. You must be Narashi Merano then. I got your file yesterday from the Hokage. My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your instructor for the next five years." The now named Iruka said while getting up from his desk and walked to Narashi. He held out his hand.

Narashi took it and shakes it. "It's nice to meet you Iruka-sensei. I hope you can teach me enough to be a ninja."

Iruka smiled, "I'll do everything I can do to prepare you for the ninja world. Now I know you're new to Konoha and how you got here." Narashi's expression darkened a bit. "I'm letting you know that if you need someone to talk to I'll be happy to do that for you." Narashi smiled at his generosity.

"Okay Iruka-sensei. Thank you." said Narashi.

Iruka smiled then said, "Any time Narashi. Now go ahead and find a seat. It will be another half hour till class starts."

Narashi goes and chooses a seat in the back next to a window and begins to stare out it.

'_Things are beginning to look up for me. I wonder what is in store for me in the future.' _he thought as he waited for class to begin.

And chapter three is done. Come back next time for the next

Sorry about this one talking a bit to get done. Between my awkward sleeping schedule, trying to find a job and getting roommates I didn't get as much time to write this one out. So I'm letting you guys know ahead of time that the updates will slow down, but don't think I gave up before it got good. I plan on completing TOWTE and maybe start another fic. It may slow down, but it won't die. Not by a longshot.

Narashi is now in the academy and has met Iruka. What will happen over the course of the next five years ? Only I know and the only way for you guys to find is to stick around and enjoy the story.

A favorite and a follow would be nice; not necessary. Reviews are nice too. Later guys. I'm going to play me some Left 4 Dead 2 then maybe later some Mass Effect 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

TOWTE CH: 4

A/N: And here is chapter 4. Today I'm too lazy to write an author's note, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say I don't own Naruto every chapter? Do I really need to increase the depression and reality that I will never own it? I don't think so.

Chapter 4: Revelations

(The academy)

It was 15 minutes till class started when people started to arrive. Narashi was reading one of his clan's taijutsu scrolls to pass the time. The first person to arrive was a girl about a head shorter than him. She was wearing a beige jacket, dark blue pants and blue ninja sandals. She was pale with violet hair and pale pupil less eyes with a tint of lavender. He saw her walking towards the area he was in and take a seat in the row in front of him. Hoping to make some friends he got out of his seat and walked up to the girl.

He walks up to her and greets her, "Hello."

She lets out and audible 'eep', turns to face him and begins to fidget nervously. "Uhhh….. h-h-hi." She replied timidly.

'_Damn she is such a nervous wreck. Maybe this wasn't a good idea? 'Sigh'… no turning back now.'_ "I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Narashi Merano and I'm new here. What's yours." Said Narashi with a smile.

The girl seemed to calm down a bit, "M-my name is H-hinata Hyuuga. It's n-nice to meet you." she said with a small, but noticeable smile on her face and her fidgeting seemed to decrease.

"It's nice to meet you too Hinata. You wanna be friends?" He asked.

Hinata pressed her index fingers together and got a small blush on her face, but her smile widened a little more, "H-hai. I would like that." _' I don't know why, but I feel at ease around him. He exerts a comfortable aura around him and confidence. Just like that blond haired boy, but Narashi's is more controlled.'_ she thought.

"Well Hinata it was nice getting to know you. So I'll talk to you again during lunch break?" he asked.

Hinata replied, "Hai. That w-would be nice."

"OK. I'll see you then." said Narashi as he went back to his seat and continued to go over the taijutsu scroll.

As time went by more people began to pour in the classroom. Narashi saw a boy with a light gray trench coat on wearing sunglasses. He then saw a pair of boys walk in; one with a lazy demeanor and the other was on the larger side. Another boy walked in with an arrogant look on his face and a small white puppy riding on the top of his head. Another boy walked in; he was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. His eyes were onyx colored and his hair looked like a duck's ass. On the back of his shirt was a symbol of a red and white fan. More and more people began to pour in. Then a girl with shoulder length blond hair and sky blue eyes walked in the room. She was wearing a yellow sun dress that went down to her knees. With her was another girl with pink hair and an abnormally large forehead. She was wearing a pink shirt and black shorts. The blond girl spotted him and they both began walking over to him.

"Hello there. You must be new here. My name is Ino Yamanaka and this is my friend Sakura Haruno. What's yours?" She asked. As she said she was staring intently into Narashi's eyes. _'Wow his eyes are really pretty. His hair is as well. Did he color it or is that natural?'_

"Hello. My Name is Narashi Merano. It's nice to meet you both." said Narashi with a comfortable smile on his face.

Ino got a smile on her face. Narashi noticed she got a glint in her eyes and began to get nervous, _'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get interrogated?'_

"So Narashi where you from? I never seen you in Konoha before and by the looks of your headband I figured you weren't from around here. So~~~~ where did you live before you came here to Konoha and what made you want to live here?" She asked with an innocent smile that Narashi knew was 100% not innocent AT ALL.

"Uhh…." was all Narashi could say while he was looking very uncomfortable.

"Ino leave him alone. 'Sigh' so troublesome." said the lazy boy.

Ino got a tick mark on her forehead and turned on the boy, "Shut up Shikamaru! I'm just trying to get to know him."

The now named Shikamaru sighed again, "Trying to get to know him by interrogating him isn't the right way to go about it. Besides he looks uncomfortable talking about his reasons on why he came to Konoha. Now will you excuse me; I'm going back to sleep." As he said that his head hit the desk and was out like a light.

Ino let out an irritated sigh, "Damn that lazy ass. Anyway sorry about making you feel uncomfortable." she said; her mood doing a 180 and looked apologetic.

Narashi got a small smile on his face, "Its ok. Me being here is something I don't feel like talking about right now, but to answer your first question I'm am originally from Dokugakure."

Ino went wide eyed and pointed at him, "Wait YOU'RE the boy that my dad talked about?" she asked.

"Wait. What?" Narashi had a look of shock on his face. He noticed that everyone in the room was paying attention to them.

"My dad went to a council meeting and when he got home I heard him talking to my mom about it." she said.

"Why would the council be discussing about him? He doesn't look special to me." said the boy with the puppy on his head. The dog barked in agreement.

Narashi had a pleading look on his face, but Ino didn't notice, "Kiba-baka if you must know; Narashi here had to run from his village when it got attacked." She stated. Everyone stared at Narashi with looks of shock.

Kiba had a smug look on his face, "then he must be weak and a coward for running away and not defending his village. He doesn't deserve to be here." Narashi had a look of despair on his face.

"Kiba you idiot he had no choice. His Village was destroyed during the attack. Everyone was killed; ninja and civilians. They were annihilated. His clan was killed off as well. He is all that is left." Everyone went wide eyed and Narashi started to have tears run down his face.

"Then they obviously had deserved it." Kiba stated as if it was a fact.

Narashi started to tremble with anger and Ino leveled an intense glare at Kiba, "KIBA WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! WHAT MAKES YOU LIKE YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO SAY THAT!?" she yelled at him.

Kiba chuckled a little, "Because if his 'village' was killed off like that then they were weak and helpless. If they couldn't defend themselves properly against an enemy then they don't deserve to exist. And his clan must have been horrible if he is all that is left."

No one saw him move or hear his blade being drawn. Narashi moved so quick everyone was surprised. Kiba had nothing but fear on his face. Narashi had the tip of the ninjato at Kiba's throat; the tip pierced the skin and a small amount of blood began to leak out. His gold flecked blue eyes grew icy. The room was steadily filling with his Killer Intent.

Narashi spoke in a cold monotone voice, "You can belittle me all you want to make yourself feel better about all your insecurities, but don't _ever_ talk about my clan and village like that ever again. _EVER._" Narashi felt Kiba got the message and withdrew the blade from his throat and sheathed it. He walked out of the classroom.

As he walked out the door Iruka and Naruto were had concerned looks on their faces. "Hey Narashi where are you going?" Naruto asked as Narashi walked past them.

Narashi looked back at them with a look of intense anger on his face, "I need some fresh air and I _really_ need to hit something right now. If you want to know why ask the class." after he said that he continued to the academy training area. Naruto looked at him and began to follow him; want to help out his friend, but Iruka stopped him. Naruto looked at him, but Iruka shook his head.

"It's best to leave him alone right now Naruto. I know you want to help him, but he needs to calm down on his own for now." Iruka said. Naruto didn't like it, but he nodded reluctantly. They both walked into the classroom. Intent on figuring out what happened.

(Academy training ground)

Narashi was currently unleashing hell on the training dummies; switching between cutting them to pieces with his mother's swords and smashing them with his fists. He was mad beyond recognition.

'_DAMN HIM! HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT MY CLAN AND VILLAGE LIKE THEY WERE DIRT UNDER HIS FEET! AND FUCK THAT BLOND BITCH THAT JUST HAD TO BLURT OUT MY LIFE STORY FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR!'_ Yea he was pissed.

He then went over to the throwing range and began to throw kunai at the target dummies. The kunai were buried up to the hilt. All the throws were kill shots.

As he was venting has anger he was being observed by a girl. She was wearing a Chinese style battle dress that was pink and brown. She had brown eyes and brown hair done up in two buns. As she was watching him she was mesmerized.

'_Wow. His throwing skills are amazing and his sword movements are beautiful.' _She then noticed how hard he was going at it, _'He's going at it hard. The only time I train that hard is when I'm mad. What's he so mad about?'_ She thought as she walked over to him to try to help him.

Narashi was retrieving his kunai from the dummies when he noticed he was being approached, "What do you want?" he said in an icy tone. He turned around to see who it was.

The girl stopped where she was; afraid to get closer to him or he might lash out at her. Whatever pissed him off obviously did a very good job at it.

She recollected herself and introduced herself, "My name is Tenten. I saw you training and I watched you. Your skills with your swords and throwing are beautiful by the way. As I watched I noticed you were going at it pretty intensely. I only train that hard when something has made me mad, so I figured I would come and talk to you and help calm you down."

Narashi's anger lowered a bit when she said she wanted to talk to him, but he kept up his defenses. The last time he let down his guard a loudmouth announced to the world what happened to him and he held an idiot at sword point. "Why would you want to help me? You don't know me and the last time I opened up to someone she had to let everyone know who I was." He said a little heatedly

Tenten knew he was putting up a front. He really wanted to talk to her. She can see it in his eyes,_ 'His eyes are beautiful.' _"Because I can tell you want my help. You can trust me."

Narashi's defenses began to crumble, "How can I trust you? How do I know you won't go and tell other people that you know about what I told you?"

Tenten smiled a bit; knowing she was getting through to him, "You have to trust me. I promise I won't go telling others about you. Can you trust me to let help you?"

She finally broke through to him and he went to his knees began to cry. She walked up to him; knelt down and hugged him.

He cried into her shoulder for a few minutes before he finally calmed down. She pulled away from him to look at him, "Now that we have that out of the way; why don't you tell me what got you upset."

Narashi pulls himself together. They walk over to a nearby bench and took a seat, "Well to truly understand me I'll tell you how I got here. Better for you to hear it from me than someone else." She nods and allows him to tell her from the beginning.

(Meanwhile in the classroom)

"I am very disappointed in all of you. Ino because you revealed the reason why he came to Konoha against his wishes, Kiba because you insulted him, his clan and his village, and the rest of you because none of you tried to stop any of this from happening. He is in the biggest rut in his life so far and he doesn't need to be treated like this. Kiba Ino I expect you two to apologize to Narashi when he comes back in; _if_ he comes back in today. You two may have just shattered any chances of him getting close to anyone. Your parents will be hearing about this." Ino flinched while Kiba visibly paled.

"Hai sensei." they both managed to say.

"Ok then. Now that we have this sorted out lets get to today's lesson. Today we're going over minor nations and the ninja villages that reside in them." Iruka began his lecture much to everyone's ire.

(Back with Narashi and Tenten)

Narashi just got done telling Tenten everything. He didn't know why he was so ready to tell her everything, but he felt a vibe coming off of her that had him feel like he could trust her. He told her about what life was like in his village, life within his clan, he even told her about the friends he had there. He then started telling her how it was when Doku got rumors about forces from other ninja villages, the skirmishes, how less and less of his clan members returning from missions every day. He then described the final week before he left. How Doku was surrounded and finally wiped out. How his family and friends were killed right in front of him. To say Tenten was heartbroken at his story would be an understatement. She has sympathy for him because she knows what it is like to lose ones parents. Her parents died during the Kyuubi attack 7 years ago, but she doesn't know what it's like to lose one's home and everything that they knew. So she was stuck on what to say to him. What could she say to him 'Sorry about you losing everything. I hope everything begins to work out for you.' No. That would be an insult. That statement is something that one would say when they didn't care about what happened to a person and would never try to help them get through their hardship.

She put an arm around his shoulder; hoping it had a calming effect on Narashi, "I'll go ahead and say it. No I don't know what it's like to lose my home, but I know what it's like to lose your family. You ever need someone to talk to come find me okay?"

Narashi stared at her, "Really? You would mind?"

She smiled, "Of course I would. That's what friends are for right?" His mood brightened up at her statement.

"Yes; you're right. The same thing goes for you too. If you want to talk to someone come find me." He said with a smile on his face.

So they sat outside on the bench talking for a few more minutes when an academy teacher came out to the training yard. "Tenten you need to come back to class. Same goes for you boy. Go back to class." The teacher walked off.

Tenten grumbled a bit then got up off the bench, "well looks like we got to go back."

Narashi looked a little downcast, "Will we be able to talk more during lunch?" He asked her.

She gave him a small grin, "Sure we can. Nothing is stopping us." Narashi got a smile back on his face.

"Ok see you then Tenten." He said as he walked back to his class. She did the same.

(Back at Iruka's classroom)

Everyone was bored out of their minds. Well that's what it looked like when Narashi entered the classroom.

Iruka stopped his lecture to look at Narashi, "Ah Narashi your back. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei. Though the training dummies have had better days." replied Narashi.

"Ok then; as long it wasn't other students or anything that isn't used to train is fine. By the way certain people have something to say to you." Iruka then looked to Kiba and Ino.

They both got out of their seats and walked over to Narashi while he gave them a heated glare. Kiba apologized first, but Narashi could tell he didn't mean it. _'Yep I'm going to have to kick his ass later' _Ino's apology seemed more genuine than Kiba's so he accepted it, but he will still be wary around her.

After the three took their seats Iruka began his lecture again. "Now Narashi while you were cooling off we were discussing minor countries and their ninja villages. I was hoping that you can describe your village. You know: where it is, what life is like; those general questions. You don't have to, but it would be nice to hear about a minor village from someone's perspective that has lived in one."

Narashi thought about it for a bit then nodded, "Ok Iruka-sensei I'll describe my village a little bit." Narashi got out of his seat again and walked to the front of the classroom.

He cleared his throat and began to speak, "My village Dokugakure 'The Village Hidden in the Caves', Was situated in the country of Doku no Kuni. Doku wasn't hidden in a cave, but was actually in a small valley surrounded by a mountain range that was deemed impassible. How Doku got its name was to get to it you had to bypass the mountains by going through a cave system; it's paths documented only by the village itself. Its paths were taught to anyone part of a clan or chunin or higher. Anyone who tried to go through the cave system without knowing how to get through it or not have a guide lead them through would get lost and eventually die if any of our patrols didn't find then before then. Our population was small. There was a total population of 150,000 people with at least 50,000 of them being of the ninja corpse. We didn't have an academy like you guys do. We didn't have the time or resources for one. What we did to get ninja was we had a jonin, family members or clan members train ninja hopefuls until the hopefuls felt they were ready to take Doku's version of the genin test was to test their skills against a chunin and either defeat the chunin or last five minutes against him/her. If either of the requirements were met while showing satisfactory skills then he/she would become a ninja. If not then they have to wait one year to retake the test. Doku had four clans in it. They were the Orukiri, the Yugikara, the Mikarashi and the Merano. The Orukiri were known for their unique abilities with fire manipulation. The Yugikara techniques included their ability to coat their bodies in chakra and turn themselves invisible and specialized in assassinations. The Mikarashi had swordsmanship that was able to match those from Uzushiogakure and had specialized clan ninjustsu. The Merano were the most known clan in Doku. The clan head of the Merano was Shinara Merano; he also was my father. We have two different taijustu styles. One that was suited for fighting in the front while the other was more suited for assassin like takedowns. We specialized in frontline fighting and espionage tactics. What we are most known for is our doujutsu the Obekugan. The Obekugan when activated turn the silica of the eye black and three tomoe appeared on each side of the iris. I haven't unlocked mine yet so I can't describe how or what it improves. Our village leader was the Dokukage. That about all I feel like telling about my village." he finished his description he went back to his seat.

Iruka looked pleased, "Thank you Narashi. That was very informative of what your village was like. Now that we got a look as to how minor villages were like lets continue with the lesson."

Narashi sat back down in his seat and looked out the window. He thought about his outburst earlier and about the girl that came and calmed him down. He regretted acting the way he did, but he still had pent up anger and stress about his village. He hoped that over time he can become friends with Kiba. He was still going to kick his ass about what he did, but he hoped in the future they can laugh about it. It will take a while before he can trust Ino to keep her mouth shut about things that shouldn't be told to the populace. He hoped that his friendship with Tenten would bring them closer to be able to discuss anything with each other; almost like a best friend. As he thought about all that he drowned out Iruka's lecture; looking out into the cloudless sky.

Chapter 4 is now down. Hope you guys like.

Sorry about this one taking a bit. I had a mild case of writers block and social life.

Drama has hit the scene by way of a loudmouth and an arrogant dog lover. Will amends take place? I hope so. And I have given you guys a taste as to who will Narashi be paired with. I'll let you guys connect the dots.

How did you guys like my little history lesson about Doku? I might provide more in the future, but that's all you get for now.

Later ladies and gents. I'm going to go do something to pass the time.


	5. Chapter 5: Day by day

TOWTE CH: 5

A/N: Chapter 5 is finally here. Sorry about the wait, but as I said new roommates and job searching is taking up my time to right.

To clear up some questions from last chapter:

For me making it look like Tenten and Narashi were getting close to each other; the reason is because Narashi at the moment is under a lot of emotional and mental stress. All he wants and needs right now is someone his age to talk to, and Tenten has stepped up to the plate. Sorry if I made their friendship go a little too fast.

As for Narashi talking about his village. If any of you felt it was too soon for him to be talking about it; I have my reasons for it. I wanted to get some background for Narashi's village and I wanted to spin some ideas on what minor ninja village structures is like. The info of the village Narashi talked about is the basic knowledge of the village that anyone should know. He still is very upset about what has happened, but I felt that giving the basic info of Doku would have been okay for him to talk about. When Iruka asked Narashi to describe Doku he was asking about the general lifestyle of the village which is what I feel is okay to talk about without getting emotional, but maybe I may have messed it up when I had it Narashi talk about it the way he did. Maybe I should have had him do it in a more listfull tone. Aww well.

Now that the questions are out of the way and hopefully answered on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Chapter 5: Day by day

(Academy)

After sitting in the classroom for the last 4 hours Narashi has one thought in his mind.

'_I'M SO BORED! Someone please free me from this torment.'_ He thought as he slammed his head on his desk. To his and the rest of the classes relief the bell rings for lunch. Everyone files out of the classroom and heads to the training area. Apparently no one came to fix up the training dummies after Narashi all but obliterated them. The other class that arrived looked at the area with looks of confusion while Narashi's class all turned to him giving him odd looks. Narashi began to rub the back of his head and laughed nervously with a sheepish look on his face. They all got sweatdrops at his attitude.

"Yeah…. My Bad?" said Narashi without dropping the sheepish look. The class all got deadpan looks and their sweatdrops doubled in size. They all had the same thought going through their heads.

'_Don't. Piss. Him. Off. Bad things happen when he gets mad.'_ After a few minutes they dispersed into different groups.

"I see your mess hasn't been cleaned up yet." Said a girl approaching Narashi. He turned and smiled at the girl.

"Apparently not Tenten. Though I could have gone without the thousand yard stare I got from my entire class." Replied Narashi after mumbling out the last part. She laughed at his expression. Which he glared at her for it. "I hope you know it's not funny at all Tenten." All that did was make her laugh even harder than she did last time. Narashi face faulted with anime tears. "There is no hope for me is there?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back; for she lost it and fell on the ground holding her sides and couldn't control her laughter anymore. "Yeah yeah yeah. Laugh at my pain."

It took some time for Tenten to control herself. When she was done she got off the ground at sat at the bench that Narashi occupied while he waited for her to stop.

He looked at her and asked, "You done now?"

She let out a deep sigh, "Yeah. I'm done. So what's for lunch today?" She asked.

"Nothing special. Just a bento I made myself this morning." He said as he pulled out a bento box. He opened it only to find out it was half empty. "What the hell?" He then noticed the note attached to the side of the box and looked at it. When he read it his right eye began to twitch uncontrollably and he gained a tick mark on his forehead.

_Sorry Narashi I'll make it up to you later on today. The bento was delicious by the way._

_-Kakashi_

On the bottom of the note was a drawing of a chibi Kakashi with an eye smile and his right arm was in the air hold a peace sign.

"DAMMIT KAKASHI TOU-SAN!"

(Meanwhile at training ground seven)

Kakashi was training himself when he began to eye smile out of nowhere.

"Well it seems like Narashi's bentos are going to be harder to get now." He said to himself as he got back to training.

(Back at the academy)

"I'm going to murder a certain scarecrow when I see him." Grumbled Narashi as he began eating what was left of his bento which was fried rice, pork and steamed vegies.

"I don't really blame him your bento looks very good." Tenten replied as she ate her lunch of sushi.

Narashi glared at her, "That still doesn't give him a reason to steal my lunch when he can ask me to make him one. And yes my bentos are delicious. I had a few years to perfect them." He finished off the last of his bento and sat there and chatted to Tenten about anything that crossed their minds.

"Hey Narashi where did you get the swords?" She asked while pointing to the swords on his back.

He takes them off his back and lays them in his lap, "These are the Tsuinshirubasutakatta (Twin silver star cutters)." He said as he drew one of the swords out of its sheath, letting the silver tinted blade shine in the sun light, "They belonged to my Mom. These are one of the things I have left that belonged to my parents." He explained with a listfull look and a tear going down his cheek.

"What other things do you have?" Tenten asked with curiosity while looking concerned for him.

Narashi got a small smile on his face and grabbed one of the scrolls that reside in his coat pockets, "This scroll contains all the weapons and gear that belonged to my parents. In it is my dad's sword, kunai, shuriken and his armor along with some weapon he got from grandpa when he went to the west in his younger years. Of the things I got from my mother are these swords, senbon, dagger and her mask. I also have some other weapons that my parents collected over time."

Tenten was surprised, "Wow. That's a lot of stuff." She said while eyeing the scroll; then her curiosity got the best of her, "Hey what is the weapon that your grandfather found?"

Narashi thought about it for a minute then widened his eyes, "You know what; I really don't know what it is. Maybe my dad left some insight on what it is and how to use it."

She then got a glint in her eyes, "Why don't we find out."

Narashi shook his head, "Sorry Tenten. I don't want to unseal the rest of the items in the scroll until I graduate."

She then had gotten _that_ look on her face (you guys know what I mean), "Come on. Please? Just a peek?"

Narashi gave her a flat look, "No. That look doesn't work on me by the way. My dad taught me how to resist it; much to my mom's ire."

Tenten began to pout. _'How doesn't it not work on him? Puppy dog eyes are supposed to be foolproof.'_ "Way to ruin my fun." She said as she crossed her arms, "But I respect your decision."

Just as they were about to move on to some other topic someone calls out to them.

"Hey Narashi!" They both looked towards the shout and saw a blond haired boy walking up to them along with two others.

"Hi Naruto." He replied back.

"Hey Narashi I would like you to meet my two friends. The lazy one is Shikamaru and the other one is Choji. Guys this is Narashi."

"Yeah we already know who he is. Ino was pretty blunt about it earlier. Troublesome women." Replied Shikamaru in his trademark lazy tone.

"Don't worry about it. Ino has a big mouth, but she is a good person at heart." Says Choji while pulling out a bag of chips.

Narashi puts his hand to his chin and had a furlong look, "That may be the case for you, but what she did was uncalled for. I won't be able to trust her with anything about me." Choji Looked crest fallen while Shikamaru and Naruto had saddened expressions, "But that doesn't mean anything right now. When she apologized to me I could tell she was genuinely sorry for putting me in the spotlight like that. Give me some time and I might be able to get past this and be able to become friends with her." With that said Choji's mood brightens up and the others had small smiles one their faces.

That was when Naruto finally noticed Tenten sitting next to Narashi, "Oh hello there. Sorry for not noticing you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

"My name is Tenten. Nice to meet you." She replied. She turned to Narashi with a questionable look, "How do you know each other Narashi?"

"We met in the hokage's office after my meeting with him. He then dragged me to a ramen stand where he ate more than an entire platoon of shinobi. If you can get past his eating habits he is a fun person to hang around. You can say he is my first friend here." Replied Narashi.

"I see. It's a good thing you're making friends so quickly. I'm sure you'll do fine." She said giving a small smile.

"Yea me too." Says Narashi while now sporting a small grin.

"Hey you." Said a boy out of nowhere. It was the boy with the duck ass hair while being followed by a group of girls.

"Me?" asked Narashi.

"Yes you. Who else would I waste my time with. Only you are worth the effort out of all the rejects you are talking to." He said while everyone got angered looks while Narashi proceeded to glare at him.

'_I can already tell he has a stick shoved so far up his ass that if he were to bend over it would jut out of his throat an extra 6 inches. Who the hell does he think he is?'_ Thought Narashi.

"Yea you should be honored that Sasuke-kun will give you the light of day." Said a random fan girl.

'_Well at least I know his name. Sucks that I can't call him a wide range of clever names that would put sailors to shame that I shouldn't know in place for his name. Thanks dad for my colorful vocabulary.'_ "Well I can see that you want something from me. So what is it?" Narashi asked

"Your right I do want something from you." Said Sasuke. "It's simple really. I want you to fight me." He said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

'_Scratch that the stick up his ass is a lot farther up there than I originally thought and I'm about to let my colorful words loose.'_ Narashi thought with a dumbstruck look on his face. The others expressions weren't that far off from his. "Why would you want to fight me? Did you not take notes from my 'display' earlier?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke replied," That is the reason why I want to fight you. You're skilled. Besides you should feel honored in being able to fight an Uchiha." That arrogant smirk never leaving his face.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, but I decline your offer for a spar. I have better things to do than 'waste my time' with something so pointless like you wanting an ego boost." Narashi said with a bored expression on his face while his group was holding back their laughter at his attitude towards Sasuke.

Sasuke then got an angry expression on his face. "What do you mean you decline my 'offer' for a spare? I demand you to fight me right here right now. I am an Uchiha. An elite among elites. You shall obey my demands."

Narashi had a faraway look on his face. He then turned to Sasuke and said, "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" As he said that Sasuke got angrier and off somewhere else Kakashi was beaming with happiness.

"How dare you ignore me! Fine then. If you won't fight me then I demand you to hand over those swords and that sealing scroll you have along with any and all techniques you know and I want them right now." He said while gaining that smirk back on his face.

Narashi was starting to get annoyed, "How far is that stick up your ass? Do you think if I yanked it out it would still be stuck?" he said with an indifferent look on his face while Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji were laughing and Tenten was giggling.

Sasuke started seeing red, "DON"T MOCK ME!" He yelled as he started running at Narashi with his right fist raised to hit Narashi across his face.

The others saw what was happening and went to stop Sasuke, but Narashi beat them to it.

Narashi grabbed Sasuke's wrist with his left hand, "Big mistake." Narashi then twisted Sasuke wrist hard enough to break it. Sasuke yelled out in pain. Narashi then delivered a hay maker to Sasuke's face dislocating his jaw and sending him back ten feet. Knocking him out cold.

'_DAMN!'_ Was the general thought for everyone that saw Narashi punch Sasuke.

A random academy student ran up to Sasuke's unconscious form; stood over him and yelled out. "YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" Everyone except Sasuke's fan girls began to laugh.

One of his fan girls began to run at Narashi at a pathetic pace, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" everyone turned to see Iruka in front of Narashi while holding back the random fan girl.

"THAT KID THERE HIT SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled out another fan girl.

Iruka looked at Narashi, "Narashi is this true?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed, "Narashi. Why did you hit him?"

Narashi replied, "It was self-defense. He tried to hit me after I declined to spar with him and refused to hand over my possessions to him."

"Ok I understand you defending yourself, but did you have to leave Sasuke in his current condition?" asked Iruka.

"To be honest; yes I did. He needed to have a reality check and be knocked off his high horse." Replied Narashi with a serious look on his face.

Iruka face palmed, "Well I agree he got what was coming to him, but this doesn't excuse for the state he is in. He is going to be in the hospital for at least a week and his wrist is going to take a couple weeks to fully heal. I'm sorry Narashi, but I'm afraid I have to send you home for today. So don't come to class for the rest of the day and the next two days."

Narashi had a sullen look, "Yes sensei."

"Aright I'm going to take Sasuke to the hospital. All of you head back to your designated class." After Iruka said that he Shunshined himself and Sasuke to the hospital while everyone went back to their respective classes.

"Well this sucks." Said Narashi after a minute.

Naruto put his hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be fine Narashi. Hell you just made the classroom much quieter for the next few weeks." He said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. As troublesome all this is I have to thank you for that. I might be able to sleep a lot easier in class without any of the fan girls talking about how great Sasuke is." Narashi and Tenten developed sweatdrops while Choji and Naruto laughed at his antics.

"Well Narashi me, Choji and Shika need to go back to class see you later." Said Naruto as he and the other two went back to class.

"Yeah. See you guys later." Said Narashi.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He replied.

"Sorry about not helping you back there. I would have helped you, but I hate dealing with that prick."

"I don't blame you. I was being serious when I asked him about the stick up his ass by the way." He said; getting a laugh from her.

"Well see you when you come back in a few days." She said.

"Yeah. See you next you next time Tenten." He replied when he was caught by surprise when Tenten hugged him.

"Don't forget about me okay?" She said with a playful smirk.

"Hmmm… I don't know….. That seems like it will be hard work." She punches him in the arm while giving him a playful glare. "Ok. Ok. Geez I was joking. No need to get angry."

She began to pout, "Your mean." She then began to smile, "Goodbye Narashi."

"Bye Tenten." He said and she went to her class while he went in the direction of Kakashi's apartment.

(Five minutes later)

As Narashi was heading back to his home he sees a familiar figure with gravity defying hair.

'_Well what a convenience." _ Thought Narashi.

"Hey Kakashi tou-san."

The lazy Jonin looked towards Narashi, "Oh hey Narashi. Did classes end early today?" He asked.

Narashi began to look sheepish, "Well not exactly…" He began to trail off.

"What happened?" He asked without dropping his lazy tone.

"Well it all began with a loud mouth blonde knowing about my life story because she overheard her dad talking about it to her mother. Then and boy with a white dog proceeded to mock me, my clan and village so I held a sword to his throat. Then during lunch a boy by the name of Sasuke demanded me to fight him and when I refused he then began demanding me to hand over everything shinobi related I had to him. When I refused again he charged at me intending to harm me so I defended myself by breaking his wrist and punching him so hard in the face that his jaw got dislocated and got knocked unconscious. He is in the hospital right now and I got sent home for the day and to not go back for a few days. The only good thing that came out of this is that I got to put two arrogant pricks in their places."

Kakashi sighed. _'I already knew about the first one. Kiba is going to get it from his mother and sister, but the second time with Sasuke…. The council is going to have a fit when they find out.'_ He thought with a grim expression.

"Well what's done is done. What happens now is we go somewhere to eat. I'm pretty hungry from training." Kakashi said.

"Yep that's a good idea because you owe me for eating half of my lunch today." Replied Narashi while shooting a heated glare at Kakashi.

"Oh.. I see someone's still upset about it."

"Yes I am. That was uncalled for."

"Well if it makes you feel better I enjoyed it a lot."

Narashi deadpanned, "You're lucky I don't shove my swords somewhere the sun doesn't shine."

"Like you can hit me anyway." Replied Kakashi.

"I bet you I could." Said Narashi while intensifying his glare.

"Oh really now?" Replied Kakashi while glaring back at Narashi.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! WE MEET AGAIN!"

'_Oh shit….' _Both Narashi and Kakashi thought.

Gai ran up to them looking like… well… Gai. "Kakashi I see you and Narashi are going to challenge each other to a youthful bet. How about I get in on this?" He asked.

Kakashi leans towards Narashi and whispers to him, "Truce?"

"Truce."

"Well my youthful combatants what's it going to be?" Gai asked in an exited tone.

By some mental synchronization Kakashi and Narashi replied to Gai at the same time in the same lazy tone, "Huh…. You say something?"

Gai once again had a mental breakdown, "DAMN YOU TWO AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDES!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs.

While Gai was ranting about hip Hatake attitude corrupting the next generation's youth the silver haired duo sneak away without Gai noticing.

As they reached a desired distance from Gai Narashi asks, "How long do we have till we realizes we are gone?"

"I'll be awhile before he knows and hopefully he will go do something else when he does." Kakashi answered.

Narashi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami. I don't think I can stay sane when he rants about 'youth'. Plus I don't want to run the risk of seeing that _thing_ again." Narashi shuddered at the thought of Gai's genjutsu. Narashi was unfortunate to run into Gai again during the three days he was recovering and saw his genjutsu. He hasn't had a good night's sleep since.

"Don't worry. You'll get over it eventually. It'll take a while, but you will. Anyway let's go get something to eat." Kakashi said while heading off to one of the eateries in Konoha.

Narashi followed him while thinking to himself.

'_I hope the events of today don't impact my life in the future. Well I shouldn't dwell on it. I'll take as it comes. That's what dad would have told me to do.'_ He thought as a small smile developed on his face while thinking about his father. _'Don't worry dad I'll make you proud that I'm your son.'_ Narashi got a determined look in his eyes. Hell bent on making the world remember why the Merano clan was feared by its enemies everywhere.

DONE! And about time to. God I hated writing this chapter until I got to the part with the confrontation of Sasuke.

Sorry guys about this chapter taking forever. Me and three of my friends are trying to find a to place to rent out because the current place I'm at we can't afford to live at anymore so my time has been going towards finding a new place and trying to get hired by someone. Also video games have taken up my time, but since this chapter is now done I should be able to push out chapters a little faster now. (If I'm not too distracted by Titanfall).

As always thanks for reading. A fav and a review is nice but not necessary. See you guys later till the next chapter.


End file.
